icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1992 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1992 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 7, 1992.1992 AHL playoff results The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. The twelve teams that qualified, four from each division, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals and division finals. The highest remaining seed received a bye for the third round while the other two remaining teams played a best-of-3 series series, with the winner advancing to play the bye-team in a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on May 29, 1992 with the Adirondack Red Wings defeating the St. John's Maple Leafs four games to three in a series in which the visiting team won every game to win the fourth Calder Cup in team history.A to Z encyclopaedia of ice hockey azhockey.com. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. Adirondack's Allan Bester won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1991-92 AHL regular season, 12 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Fredericton Canadiens finished the regular season with the best overall record.1991-92 AHL standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. Atlantic Division #Fredericton Canadiens - 96 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 90 points #Cape Breton Oilers - 82 points #Moncton Hawks - 74 points Northern Division #Springfield Indians - 94 points #Adirondack Red Wings - 84 points #New Haven Nighthawks - 82 points #Capital District Islanders - 75 points Southern Division #Binghamton Rangers - 91 points #Rochester Americans - 86 points #Hershey Bears - 83 points #Utica Devils - 74 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. For the Semifinal round, the team that earned the most points during the regular season out of the three remaining teams receives a bye directly to the Calder Cup Final. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: Home team is listed first. :Note 2: The number of overtime periods played (where applicable) is not specified Atlantic Division (A1) Fredericton Canadiens vs. (A4) Moncton Hawks (A2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A3) Cape Breton Oilers Northern Division (N1) Springfield Indians vs. (N4) Capital District Islanders (N2) Adirondack Red Wings vs. (N3) New Haven Nighthawks Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S4) Utica Devils (S2) Rochester Americans vs. (S3) Hershey Bears Division Finals Atlantic Division (A2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A4) Moncton Hawks Northern Division (N1) Springfield Indians vs. (N2) Adirondack Red Wings Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S2) Rochester Americans Semifinal Bye *'(A2) St. John's Maple Leafs' receive a bye to the Calder Cup Final by virtue of having earned the highest point total in the regular season out of the three remaining teams. (S2) Rochester Americans vs. (N2) Adirondack Red Wings Calder Cup Final (A2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (N2) Adirondack Red Wings See also *1991–92 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:1992 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs